


Spoken For

by ArgentGale



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Imperial Armitage Hux, M/M, Orson Krennic drowns his sorrows, Orson Krennic thinks everybody loves him, how can Hux resist, when you are competing against Thrawn you might as well just give up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentGale/pseuds/ArgentGale
Summary: Krennic is intrigued by the young Armitage Hux and wants to see if he can use him to his advantage.  Krennic invites the young major out for a drink. Too bad for Krennic Hux is already spoken for.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uptownhuxyouup (allhailjeremybrett)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhailjeremybrett/gifts).



> This drabble is a prompt fill for "Haunt Me"

 

 

Orson Callan Krennic was not used to having his advances flatly turned down.  Especially by a fresh faced young upstart who, in the Director’s mind, should be grateful that the Director even deign to acknowledge their very existence, let alone seek out their company and conversation.

Of course Krennic’s motives were not those of only looking for bit of company.  Yes the young Major was rather pleasing to look at with eyes that could not decide if they were green or blue, hair the color of flame, and a lush mouth with lips that begged to be suckled and bitten.   Krennic had a nose for talent and it was blatantly obvious Armitage Hux had promise.  Krennic had the very strong suspicion that the earnest young man would not only rise through the ranks quickly but go very far.

Krennic wanted to get on at the ground floor.  A little gentle grooming never hurt. If it turned out that Hux was in fact not a rising star, Krennic could always toss him aside and move on to another more promising prospect.

Krennic had loitered in the corridor, knowing that the young major often passed that way on his way to his quarters.  Sure enough, it was not long before he spied Hux, face buried in a data pad, as he bustled down the corridor.  He was completely oblivious to his surroundings.

Krennic casually fell in step beside the young man and purred, ‘’You look a bit frazzled.  Perhaps you could use a break and join me for a drink?”  Krennic’s lips eased into a lazy smile to put the young man at ease.

Hux’s eyes widened slightly at the offer and he opened his mouth, pausing and swallowing nervously, before answering in a clipped tone that while he was incredibly flattered, he would rather not join the Director in a drink.  He had an appointment to get to and he did not wish to be late. Krennic was just about to counter when Hux continued. “It would not be appropriate.”  The young man’s eyes shifted nervously before adding a soft “Sir.”

Krennic had only offered a thin smile belying his disappointment. 

“I understand completely, Major.”

Krennic was stung. Of course it had never occurred to Krennic that perhaps this bright young man was perhaps already spoken for.   He stood there and watched Hux’s retreating form.  Idly Krennic mused that he should pursue him.  Convince him otherwise. 

Yes.  That is exactly what he would do.

Krennic’s emotions roiled and clashed as he stormed down the corridor.  Hux had now disappeared.  The corridor was vacant and this only fanned the flames of Krennic’s annoyance. Gritting his teeth he quickened his pace.

Lost in his churning thoughts, he almost missed it, the hush of voices and the soft rumble of low laughter, drifting from an open door of a large service closet.   

One of those voices was…familiar.

Before even getting visual confirmation on to whom that voice belonged to, Krennic’s gut tightened with jealousy.  He held his breath and his eyes narrowed as he peered into the small room.

The voice belonged to none other than Armitage Hux. And, indeed, he was not alone.

When he caught sight of Hux’s companion, Krennic’s stomach felt as if it was clenched in a molten fist.  It took all of Krennic’s self-control to suppress a growl of rage.

That…disgusting…thing.  With its blue skin and unsettling red eyes and that damned smooth, articulate voice.  It appeared Armitage Hux would much rather spend time with that Chiss captain.  Krennic’s mind scrambled to remember its name.

_Thrawn.  That was it._

Krennic watched from the shadows as Hux, still clutching that data pad, tilted his head back and laughed at whatever anecdote the Captain had shared with him.  Hux’s body quaked with the laughter, eyes dancing with mirth and his face easy and relaxed. 

He was enjoying himself.  Immensely. 

Krennic then shifted his attention to Thrawn, who was grinning broadly, clearly taken with the young man. Using the distraction to his advantage, he took the opportunity to move closer, carefully placing a gloved hand on the wall above Hux’s head.  Hux’s laughter abruptly stopped, and Krennic could see a slow blush rising on his cheeks.   

Krennic wanted to shout, ruin the moment, but found that he was frozen in place.  His tongue dry and thick in his mouth and his throat constricting to the point no sound could escape. He could only watch as Thrawn leaned forward and taking his free hand, gently tilted Hux’s face to his before softly brushing his lips across the flushed major’s lips.

It was all too obvious why Armitage Hux had decisively turned Orson Callan Krennic’s offer down. 

He belonged to Thrawn.

Face burning with anger, Krennic turned on his heel, stormed from the room and continued down the corridor.

It seemed he needed a rather stiff drink.

 

 


End file.
